The present invention relates to fuel assembly and, more particularly, to fuel assembly suitably used in a boiling water reactor.
Many fuel assemblies including a fuel bundle, and a channel box being a rectangular parallelepiped cylinder and surrounding the fuel bundle, are loaded in the core of a boiling water reactor. Each fuel bundle is provided with a plurality of fuel rods sealed and having a plurality of fuel pellets including uranium, an upper tie-plate for supporting upper end portions of the fuel rods, a lower tie-plate for supporting lower end portions of the fuel rods, and fuel spacers for maintaining clearances among the fuel rods. The core is kept the critical state during an operation period by absorbing neutrons generated excessively in the core by control rods inserted among fuel assemblies and a burnable poison included in the fuel pellets. An example of the burnable poison is gadolinia or another material having a large thermal neutron absorption cross section. A fuel assembly having uranium fuel rods that include gadolinia is known as a fuel assembly having fuel rods that include a burnable poison, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10 (1998)-170674.
An example of reactivity suppression due to this type of burnable poison will be described below. The solid line in FIG. 3 shows an example of a change in infinite multiplication factor of a fuel assembly having fuel rods that include gadolinia with respect to specific burn-up. A horizontal axis indicates burn-up, and a vertical axis indicates the infinite multiplication factor. For comparison purposes, a dashed line indicates a behavior when the number of fuel rods including the burnable poison is reduced, and an alternate long and short dashed line indicates another behavior when concentration of the burnable poison is increased. As indicated by the solid line in FIG. 3, the infinite multiplication factor gradually increases as the burn-up increases and the burnable poison burns, and reaches a peak when the burnable poison completely burns. After the infinite multiplication factor reaches the peak, the infinite multiplication factor gradually decreases. This characteristic can be controlled by increasing and decreasing the number of fuel rods including the burnable poison. Specifically, when the number of fuel rods including the burnable poison is increased, the infinite multiplication factor at the early burning stage decreases by an amount equal to increase in neutron absorption. Conversely, when the number of fuel rods that include the burnable poison is decreased, the infinite multiplication factor at the early burning stage increases. It is also possible to control the characteristic by increasing and decreasing the concentration of the burnable poison. When the concentration increases, a time at which the burnable poison completely burns can be delayed. Accordingly, the maximum value of the infinite multiplication factor can be decreased. Conversely, when the concentration of the burnable poison decreases, the maximum value of the infinite multiplication factor can be increased. Excess reactivity and power distribution in the axial direction can be appropriately controlled by increasing and decreasing both the number of fuel rods including the burnable poison and the concentration of the burnable poison.
In general, the reactivity during an operation of a boiling water reactor is controlled by a core flow rate, temperature of feed water, and control rods. In the boiling water reactor, when the core flow rate is decreased during an operation, voids in the coolant in the core increase, lowering the reactor power. When the core flow rate is increased, voids in the coolant decrease, raising the reactor power. The lowering of the temperature of the feed water brings the same effect as when the core flow rate is increased. The raising of the temperature of the feed water brings the same effect as when the flow rate in the core is decreased. A range of reactivity control by the core flow rate and the temperature of the feed water depends on the range of change of void fraction in the core, and the void reactivity coefficient of the fuel assembly. The range of reactivity control can be expanded by increasing the void reactivity coefficient of the fuel assembly toward the negative side. Generally, by expanding the range of the reactivity control in the core, the discharged burn-up of the fuel assembly can be increased, improving economical efficiency of fuel.
In the fuel assemblies shown in FIGS. 5 and 7 in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 58 (1983)-216989, the uranium fuel rods including gadolinia are disposed in corner sections of the outermost layer. Noting the power distribution control for the lateral cross section of the fuel assembly during an operation of the reactor, the uranium fuel rods including gadolinia are placed in the outermost layer in which the neutron spectrum is soft and local power peaks are increased. Accordingly, the power distribution in the lateral cross section of the fuel assembly is flattened. This arrangement of the uranium fuel rods including gadolinia can also lower the power of the fuel rods placed along the outermost layer, the power being increased while the reactor is stopping. In the fuel assemblies shown in FIG. 7 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 58 (1983)-216989, the uranium fuel rods including gadolinia are placed adjacent to water rods.
Japanese Patent Lai-open No. 2000-9870 describes an MOX fuel assembly including mixed oxide (MOX) in which uranium oxide (MOX) and plutonium are mixed. In this MOX fuel assembly, uranium fuel rods including gadolinia are placed in corner sections of the outermost layer and further adjacent to water rods. Japanese Patent No. 3874466 also describes an MOX fuel assembly in which uranium fuel rods including gadolinia are similarly placed.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 63 (1988)-133086 describes a fuel assembly that has the uranium fuel rods including gadolinia. In this fuel assembly, the uranium fuel rods including gadolinia are placed in the outermost layer and further adjacent to water rods. In the outermost layer, the uranium fuel rods including gadolinia are placed at both positions adjacent to each corner.